My Meister
by chill-bender
Summary: The day Soul met Maka, two words embedded in his head forever. My Meister. She was his, and he was her Weapon.


"The sound soul... resides within the sound mind, and the sound body"

Whispers could be heard echoing throughout the auditorium. Impatient students loitered about waiting for instructions, but from whom they were unsure. Teachers tried to quiet the rambunctious teens but to no avail, everyone was too excited to finally find their partners. After many restless moments a single figure stepped on to the stage. He stood off to the side but instantly a sudden hush fell throughout the room. The young students stood in awe at the man before them; a Death Sythe. The teachers on the other hand knew he wasn't the "main attraction". The man continued to stand motionless, his thin frame ready to strike while his shaggy red hair covered his searching eyes. _**Where was she? **_But before he could locate his target an even more impressive and yet menacing figure joined him on stage. Lord Death himself. The room somehow became even quieter. No one dared speak or even move in fear of drawing attention to themselves. Lord Death slowly moved forward to address the waiting students.

"Welcome Everyone!" Lord Death's large gloved hands waved wildly at his sides. As soon as he spoke it was as if the room itself had allowed a sigh of relief. "As I am sure you are all aware today is your first day at the Death Weapon Meister Accademy, also known as the DWMA!" Lord Death grew even more animated as he continued on, "Today you will each find a partner, a Meister and a Weapon, that is the most important thing. Choose wisely though, the person who becomes your partner will become responsible for not only their own lives but yours as well. You must be able to work as a team. After you have done that you can sign up for your classes and that's it! Easy, right?" He looked expectantly at the students who in turn looked like wise at him. Even though the tension in the room had ceased as soon as Lord Death began his welcome speech the newest batch of students stared at him unsure if they should proceed. Sensing the confusion Lord Death's Death Scythe, Spirit, moved forward slowly. "Well, you heard the man. What are you all waiting for? Lets.." He was interrupted by Lord Death who finished his sentence. ".. make some friends!"

The auditorium burst into excitement as the students, Weapon and Meister alike began to mingle among themselves. Each looking for the person who was going to be their perfect partner. Spirit slowly stepped off the stage, his eyes still searching. _**Makkkkaaaaa! Where are you? **_His mind was racing as he made his way through the crowd but suddenly he saw her. There she was, his perfect little daughter. She stood there quietly looking around, her long black coat covered her equally slender figure. A familiar red skirt and yellow sweater peeked out from the jacket, a present from her mother. His recent ex-wife. Sandy blonde hair hid her bright expectant emerald eyes. Today was the day she had been waiting for. Ever since her mother had told her the story of how she turned her father into a Death Sythe Maka had wanted the same thing, to be as great as her mother. But sadly her thoughts were interrupted as Spirit slid over to her.

"Makkkkaaa! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I can't believe today is the day you start here at the DWMA, you are going to become the most amazing Meister ever! You will even surpass..." At this point Maka had stopped listening to her fool of a father. He had no right to try to bring up her mom, not after everything that had happened. She slowly raised one hand to interrupt him. "Papa, I've got to go find a weapon. Bye." And with that she was off across the room in the blink of an eye.

Luckily every student was required to wear a badge stating whether they were a Meister or a Weapon. _**Weapon.. no not him. Meister, Meister. Weapon.. definitely not. **_Maka was internally judging every weapon around her trying to decide if any might be right for her, she hadn't noticed as a boy approached her. He wore a badge stating Meister, causing Maka to wonder what he wanted with her. He wore a pair of glasses that hid his eyes from her, his hair was shaved down to nothing besides to spots on each side that stuck straight back. "Uh hi.." She muttered trying to see past him as another weapon walked by. _**Not her, she seems to jumpy. **_Yet again her thoughts were interrupted by the strange boy in front of her. "What does a powerful Death Sythe like Spirit Albarn want with a wimp like you? He should be talking to someone like me... Ox Ford, the Lightning King!" _**This guy is definitely an idiot. I feel sorry for whoever ends up his weapon.. **_Maka let a small sigh escape her pale lips. "I'm not a wimp. And the name is Maka Albarn. Spirit is my papa." Ox's face was far from calm and collected as the information made its way through his brain. "You're the daughter of the great Death Sythe that resides here at DWMA? How sad. I would expect the daughter of someone so powerful to be stronger than you. Your a laughing stock!"

It only took Maka two seconds to make up her mind before her fist was flying through the air aimed right at his jaw. It was a direct hit and Ox landed on his back five feet away. Slowly gathering himself he prepared to retaliate. But before his fist made contact with the side of Maka's face a flash of blue moved in front of her. Another student stood with his own fist tightly wrapped around Ox's, a deadly smile played across his lips. He wasn't alone though, another boy had followed him from out of the corner of the room where they had been standing, watching the crowd of new Meisters and Weapons. The second boy had silver white hair tucked into a headband, his red eyes stared directly into Ox. "Cool guys don't hit girls." The words poured out of his mouth framed by wickedly sharp teeth. "So unless you want a little taken off the top.." The boys arm suddenly turned into a small menacing blade, "I suggest you leave." Ox stepped back unsure of what to do, better to retreat now while he still had the chance. A moment later he had disappeared amongst the crowd.

"I'm Black Star! And I just saved your ass!" The boy with the blue hair beamed at her. He had a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear. "Probably because I'm the biggest star here! Anyways, I better get back out there and find the most deadly powerful weapon out here, you know.. if I'm going to surpass God and all." With that he walked away with his arms behind his head. Maka couldnt believe what she had heard. _**Surpass God? He must be an idiot. **_Maka then turned to face the white haired boy, their was something about him that she was drawn too, but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly. "Soul?" She questioned looking at the patch on his headband. "Yeah, that's me. Soul Eater Evans. And you must be a Meister." He said nonchalantly. "Yeah I am, but I could have taken care of that guy you know." Confidence radiated from her eyes, so much that Soul started to believe that she may be right. He shrugged off her remark though, not wanting his cool guy image to be ruined by some little girl with pigtails. Soul turned in the other direction and began to slip back into the crowd as well. Panic struck Maka as she realized he is leaving, for some reason she doesn't want there encounter to end here. Lifting her hand she lightly tugged on the back of his jacket sleeve, he stops but doesn't turn around. "But uh..." Her voice is soft and hidden underneath her confidence is a sliver of shyness and uneasiness. "If you want.. I could be your Meister, and you could be my Weapon. We could protect each other." By the time the last word leaves her lip she is nothing but the confident Maka Soul had encountered a moment ago.

Slowly Soul turned to face the girl, he extended a hand to her as a sharp crooked smile escaped. "Follow me if you want to be my Meister." he said quickly. _**My Meister. **_Now that was a new thought. Maka slipped her small hand into his, she noted on how rough and callused his hands were. But that was expected of a weapon, especially one who seemed to jump to the aid of strange girls. The boy guided her across the auditorium filled with their peers and out one of the side doors. The two slipped down the hallways until Soul suddenly stopped in front of an open door. Inside, the room was filled with instruments of every sort and shape. But tucked into the corner stood a beautiful black piano. Dropping Maka's hand, Soul made his way to the piano bench. His fingers danced across the top of the bone white keys not making a sound. He sat down and stared at her expectantly. After a moment he realized she hadn't taken the hint. Patting the spot next to him he waited until she moved over and sat beside him. "If you want me to be your weapon you need to know what your in for." His words were soft but deadly serious. Maka nodded gently and waited for what was to come.

Soul's eyes closed as he sat still on the seat, Maka was beginning to think nothing was going to happen when his eye lids flew open, a madness dance across those ruby eyes and spread throughout his body. His hands were flying from key to key. Minor chords holding down a frenzied melody and even stranger more twisted notes wrapped around. To any one else listening it would sound like death itself. But to Maka, it was more than that. It was his soul layed out before her inviting her into the darkness to join him. As soon as it had began it was over. "That's the kind of guy I am." Soul's voice was anxious as he waited for her to say something. _**His soul. His song. Its so beautiful and lonely.. **_

Maka's thoughts must have shown in her emerald eyes as she stared back at him, for something inside of Soul seemed to shift momentarily. Finally after another moment of silence she broke the ice once again. "Cool." She said smiling at the white haired boy who had spread out his soul before her. Soul smiled that devilish grin of his, "Very cool." From then on they both knew that they would be partners. Her life and his intertwined. But the moment of sweet satisfaction couldn't last. Not if Black Star had anything to say about it. With a sudden crashing boom the blue haired ninja stumbled into the doorway. "I got the best weapon of all now. Nobody will outshine me! I'm the biggest star in this whole school.. no the whole world!" Soul and Maka both ignored his words as they stared at the tall dark haired girl who stood beside him. Her face was soft and kind and she already look at Black Star with such adoration. "This is Tsubaki, and I'm going to turn her into the most powerful Death Sythe ever!" Tsubaki waved her hand carefully as she smiled at the two who were still seated at the piano. She urged Black Star forward and farther into the room. Softly she whispered something to Black Star who perked up even more, if that was even possible. "Oh yeah! And this is Soul and... what was your name?" He stared directly at Maka. She stood slightly and tilted her head so her blonde bangs shifted out of her eyes. "Maka. Maka Albarn. Soul's new Meister." She was so sure of the words coming out of her mouth that she barely noticed the surprised look on Black Stars face. "You turned me down for her?" His words were now directed at Soul who merely shrugged it off like always. After a second Black Star regathered himself and crossed his arms. "Its for the best anyways, now Ive got Tsubaki and she is way cooler than you Soul." Black Star laughed as Soul's face flashed with anger. _**No one is cooler than me. **_

Swiftly stepping away from the piano that had once put sound to the madness within him, Soul grabbed Maka by the hand and dragged her across the room and out the door. The two were followed closely by their new friends. As the four turned a corner they ran directly into an anxious Spirit. "Makkkkkkaaa!" the words slipped from his mouth as he saw his daughter among a group of other students. Soul lifted a curious eyebrow, "Who's this guy?" he asked. Maka looked away from everyone as she spoke. "My papa, Lord Death's current Death Sythe." Her words were bitter but she didn't care at the moment. After everything he had done to her mother, countlessly cheating on her with other woman, he deserved this. The other teens made the connection, the man before them was the still figure who had shadowed Lord Death on the stage earlier that day. Before anyone could speak Spirit noticed the closeness between Maka and the white haired boy with the ruby eyes. "And who are you?" He said directly to Soul.

Taking a step forward and unintentionally between Maka and her father he stared the man directly in the eye. He could feel the unpleasant feelings coming from Maka and he didn't like to see her like this, after all they were a team now. "The names Soul, Im a Weapon. Your daughter is my Meister now." _**My Meister. **_The words kept echoing throughout his entire being. It was as if those two words and filled a space that was once empty before. The older man seemed as if steam might actually start coming from his ears. Who was this boy now claiming his daughter. His Daughter! "I swear to you, if you lay one hand, on her. If you do anything out of line I will..." His words fell upon deaf ears, the group had already started making their way back into the auditorium led by Maka who was eager to be far away from her crazy emotional father.

The sound of Meisters and their Weapons laughing cheerfully as they got to know each other flooded into the ears of the four returning students. Maka hadn't realized she was still holding on to Souls hand as she dragged him into the room. She stared thoughtfully down at their hands for a moment before meeting Soul's gaze. Yet again he met her with a crooked grin causing a blush to race to the girls face. "Idiot." Her words were quick but filled with an underlying layer of trust. She dropped his hand slowly and shoved hers into her pockets. Soul did the same, the two were mirrored images.

After saying their goodbyes to Black Star and Tsubaki, and after registering for their classes that would begin the following morning Maka and Soul stood outside of the DWMA. Soul was casually leaning against his bike his hands still tucked into his pockets. Neither one said anything for a long time, simply enjoying each others company. _**My Meister.**_ The words kept dancing through the back of his mind, not that he would ever let Maka know that. She would probably just call him an idiot again. And besides, that wasn't cool. Maka seemed lost in her own thoughts as well but suddenly a question pushed forward. "Where do you live?" She curiously asked. She had only just now realized that they would each go there separate ways. Something that didn't settle well in her stomach. "Oh, I've just been staying at this hotel downtown. I'm not really from around here ya know." The thought of leaving Maka was something that didn't settle well with him either. "Well maybe, if you want, you could come live with me in my apartment." For the second time that day the shyness burst forward in her eyes, it lingered longer this time. "Well, we are partners in life and death now." Soul climbed on to the bike and lightly tapped the seat behind him making sure she got the hint this time. Would she always be this clueless? Maka slipped on to the bike behind him and wound her arms around his waist. This time it was Soul whose cheeks blushed furiously. He turned his head so that the blonde girl who sat tightly behind him wouldn't see. "Which was is home then, My Meister?" She smiled softly at him before pointing behind them. "Cool" he muttered, his mind was somewhere else at the moment. _**My Meister.**_ That was something they could both get use to hearing.


End file.
